I'm Sofa King Edward!
by TEAMEDCHICAGO
Summary: Bella finds herself in a very important covert mission...Operation "Get That Man's Tongue On My Cooter". Bella & Edward, Human. One-shot.  Lots of Lemon and lot-o-funny! M/MA


**I am Sofa King ****Edward!**

*OoO*Bella*OoO*

I do this every day when I get home from work….._what to wear, what to wear_….standing in front of my dresser full of pajamas. I sometimes think the moment when I have to change out of my day clothes to the comfort of my pajamas is my most favorite moment of my night, but then my mind wanders…_no, there's better_…..but pajamas are in the top ten for sure. There's so many ways I can go with this. Thick t-shirt and long pants for warmth, nah. Old t-shirt with a hole in it that looks pretty crappy but is comfortable as hell, nah. Oooo this has potential. A black lace teddy with white stitching, tiny white bows where my nipples are, and a matching thong, hmmm, I feel a very faint *thump thump thump* as my heartbeat is reaching my girlie bits thinking about where this could lead the evening, but nah, a little too…obvious for tonight. I wanna play this one cool and not do the whole blatant "I really really want you to play with my pussy tonight" thing. Tight see-through t-shirt with tiny Hello Kitty short shorts that let just the very bottom of my ass cheeks stick out of the bottom, yah, that'll work for Mr. Cullen. Sexy enough that it'll get his attention, in all the right places hopefully, but tame enough that I can play the "oh these old things" card. I think he'll like these, and we do aim to please. Get the pathetic excuse for winter pajamas on, turn the heat in the apartment way the fuck up so I don't freeze or am forced to put on real pajamas…_blahch_…and I'm ready for Operation Get That Man's Tongue On My Cooter.

"Is it kind of hot in here" Edward asks, squinting while looking at the thermostat.

"Um…..I don't think so. But then again, I'm a little under dressed". I say as I walk into the room and come into his view.

"Oh? Oh. That's cute. Hello Kitty. Well, hello kitty" he smirks, while pulling me into a hug and grabbing my ass.

"I can turn down the heat and change into something more….." I start to say, but my sentence is cut off as his lips find mine.

"No, don't you dare change into something more…whatever you were going to end that sentence with. This is perfect." He says as he gives me a little slap on the ass and walks into the living room and sits on the couch.

I'm already getting my hopes up. If it's not in the cards, I'll just pout and want to go to sleep early so I can fuck him in my dreams, though that would hardly even be second best to the real thing. I slink my way over to the couch and sit next to him and stretch my legs out to the table, how he has his, so they're side by side. I can see out of the corner of my eye that he's looking at my legs out of the corner of his eye, and it makes me want to wrap them around him that much more. There's the *thump thump thump*. My heartbeat goes straight to my girlie bits again, like a knock on the door….._hi, can Edward cum out to play?_ Pun intended. I sort of feel bad, I mean, he's got to be tired, I've been all over him and I tell myself in the beginning of the day that we'll just hang out tonight and rest, but then the pajamas, and the kiss, and the looking at my legs like he wants them wrapped around him too, and then the *thump thump thump* and forget-about-it, I can't stop from there.

"You have such nice legs, you know that?" He says gliding his hand up and down my thigh.

I blush. _How does this man make me blush after 6 months of marriage and so many years being together? _And right after I ask myself that, I smile, because really, that's fucking awesome. The day I stop getting shy a little bit, shoot me in the fucking head. But I know that'll never happen. He just has that effect on me. He makes me feel like I'm a strawberry and Champaign sundae and he hasn't eaten in a week. Eaten….MMmmmMMMmmm. Oh yah, Operation Get That Man's Tongue On My Cooter.

Edward's flipping the channels on the TV. I'm feeling the *thump thump thump* as my cooter is getting hotter as I'm yelling at the stupid fur-ball fat-ass of a cat we have to stay off Edward's lap, because really, if I had my way there'd never be anything between me and that man's lap. I look up at him several times and I wish that England as a whole was demolished in the war so he wouldn't be paying so much attention to the ugly gold clock someone has brought to the Antiques Road Show. Ha! It's worth like $50. Serves ya right you stupid redneck. I smirk to myself as I realize how ridiculous it is that I'm getting aggravated at a clock because I'm still fully dressed and/or not yet grinding my cooter on his lap. _My name is Bella and I am a Edward's tongue on my cooter, finger in my cooter, dick in my cooter addict_. But I've embraced my addiction and realize that if admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery then I'm NEVER moving on to the second step.

I look up at him again and he looks down at me this time, probably wondering if he has a booger or something since I've looked up at him so many times. But then right before he's going to look back at the TV he stops and holds my gaze for a moment. I must be looking at him like a pussy-cat in heat, pun intended, because he gives me a "poor little _*thump thump thump* making you all hot and wet?_"look. I use every single cell in my body to scream a resounding YES YES YES out of my eyes. Either it worked well and he got the message straight from my cooter through my eyes, or he knows me damn well enough to know what's on my mind. Yah, he's completely aware of my tongue/finger/dick addiction to him, and he's pretty fucking cool with it too. _One kiss and it's on Cullen_….I say to myself at the exact moment he leans in to kiss me.

The soft moan that comes from my mouth into his mouth is barely audible. I'm not sure he even heard it until he gives a light tug on my bottom lip and lets out his own little moan in response. Oh yah, on like Donkey Kong. And as any good kitty worth her salt does, I pounce. In one fluid motion I'm straddling him as he's sitting on the couch, his head level with my tits. Oh, he'll get to those in a minute, right now I'm enjoying the warm heated feeling of his tongue moving around mine and I twist his hair through my fingers. He pulls away from my mouth just the slightest bit so he can lick my lips with his tongue, purposely making the same motion he makes when his tongue is on my pussy, and the similarity is not lost on me. The flames of anticipation go straight to said pussy.

His hands are cupping my ass pulling them together and apart, together and apart, creating the lightest sweetest tug on my pussy making my heartbeat it in get louder and louder and louder and I can't imagine how he doesn't hear it too.

"MMmmmm" My moan reverberates off of his tongue and back onto my tongue.

I'm slightly disappointed for a moment when his hands release my ass, but the disappointment is very short lived as I realize they're going up my back and holding me closer to him and then back down to hold tight onto my hips for a moment . I'm wiggling any which way I can to rub my clit on him through these stupid fucking layers of clothes. Butterflies start to flutter in my stomach as his hands oh…..so…..slowly make their way to my boobs. My nipples pucker between his finger and thumb as he pinches and rolls them, leaving me hanging just between pleasure and pain. My mouth is left half open and panting as it hasn't even realized yet that he's stopped kissing me and is looking at me with heated eyes. Edward's mouth, still so fucking hot from the friction of our tongues trying to get off on each other, gives a soft and teasing lick to one nipple which draws a "fffuuuucccckkkk" from my mouth, followed by a slow begging moan. I tell myself all the time that if a meteor hit us right now, making out like prom night, I'd be perfectly cool with that…..but the cooter will have none of that nonsense. I may not be, but she is a selfish little bitch…_"and she just might need a spanking herself"_.

"Whatbaby?" he says, in one long moan of a word, letting his eyes flicker from my boobs to my face for a slight moment.

Shit, did I say that out loud? "What? Nothing. That just feels so fucking good". I answer. "Don't stop".

And he doesn't, and I know he won't, not now, like this. His tongue is making my nipples feel like they could possibly talk my cooter into giving them all the attention tonight, and the cooter considers it for a slight second because it does feel so….fucking….good, but cooter don't play that. So while my tits are on fire with delight and I'm moaning like a girl who really is at prom and never been fucked, my cooter starts her own plan of attack by grinding on his lap and making her presence known. His tongue and hands rolling around my nipples, then his hot breath where his mouth leaves, and the sucking, oh god the sucking. I've never felt a feeling like that, what he does to my nipples. I swear to fucking Christ. But the cooter is being her usual jealous self and is turning the fire on my clit and screaming out for attention herself. Remember our Operation soldier! She's screaming at me. _Oh for fuck's sake, I haven't fucking forgotten! You think I could FORGET that I gotta get Edward's tongue on you! Fucking little greedy bitch!_ And with that she's just all too please at my dialect and how it's taken a turn for the crude. She knows full damn well I'm all revved up now, as if she didn't before.

In the same instant that me and my tits and my cooter are in a very heated discussion…his hands reach toward the band of my short shorts allowing him to graze my slit on the way down get his finger wet on the way back up and round and round and round my now slippery little clit. This, as my brain starts to go round and round and round right along with it, losing most of the world around me. I am so glad my cooter is completely bare and I can feel…ev…er…y…th…ing.

"God….jesus….fuck…." I moan as my head falls forward onto his and my eyes close because I just cannot take so much sensory overload right now. I'd really rather focus on the touch sense than sight, just for a moment.

"Does that feel good baby?" The fact that he manages to smile while looking so serious at the same time is beyond hot and I'm oh-so glad I opened my eyes to see the look with the question.

"fffffuck yes, yah, yes" I say, knowing that from here on out, since my cooter's now gotten her way, the ratio of nice words to swear words will greatly shift towards the latter. Which in reality my head will be a swarm of swearing and begging for more for the rest of the night. The many many many swear words and pleads and moans that actually escape my mouth are a drop in the bucket from what I'm saying in my head, but really I would just distract myself if I didn't keep at least some of the obscenity inside.

His eyes are wild and barely focusing on any one thing while trying to look at everything all at once just very quickly occasionally meeting my eyes. But we're both shy with our eyes. Our bodies and mouths can do and say the naughtiest things this side of fucking your cousin in a pickup truck parked on the Mason/Dixon line, but our eyes are shy, and it's adorable that beyond the swearing and the moaning and the "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me", our eyes stay shy.

His one hand is still making its rounds around my wet clit and his other hand is wrapped in my hair. "Do you want to go to the bedroom" He asks me, which is sweet, and clearly a rhetorical question because….dur….do I ever, and he damn well knows it.

"Please" is really all I can whimper back in response. Please please please please please please.

I can barely pry myself away to actually go to the bedroom. I know I'll turn around and see the disgusted look on the face of that flea-bag fur-ball of a cat we have. And the whole walk from the living room to the bedroom, as short as it may be, is almost torturous because every nerve in my body is aching and the tits and cooter are NOT HAPPY. _What the fuck happened? Where are we going? Where did he go?_ Practically crying to me. _For fuck's sake, don't freak the fuck out_. And as soon as I lay on the bed and Edward helps me shed my t-shirt and panties with a "let's get these off you baby" they're happy again. _Finally, I thought I was gonna suffocate in those god damn panties. My name is Cooter and I am a Edward's tongue on me, finger in me, dick in me addict._

I instinctively reach over and close the bedroom door. Fur-ball is gonna start bitching at us and totally ruin our moment here. "Want me to light some candles?" Edward whispers as he stands up to do just that.

"Sure" I say as I watch him walk across the room. I'm no fan of Bright Lights Big City in the bedroom, and there's a time and place for more light and pitch black, but I know the candlelight will provide just enough illumination to see the shadows of our bodies and a glimmer of light in his eyes. I giggle to myself a little as our bedroom is starting to look like the Las Vegas of candlelight it's getting so bright, but I know he likes to be able to see what we're doing, and so do I.

"Is that ok?" he smirks back at me, knowing I'm onto his trick of turning a couple candles into a variable laser light show.

"It's perfect baby" I whisper back, because really, it is. He's still dressed in his black cargo pants and black 'wife-beater'….._I can think of a very good part of my body you can beat Mr. Cullen._ I'm completely naked, hot, and wet as he lies on the bed next to me. I have just a moment to look at him. His eyes sparkle in the candlelight. His arms look like silk wrapped around his muscles. The light sends shadows across his tattoos which adorn both of his upper arms. His beautiful face. Tall drink of water that man of mine. I savor that moment but feel the butterflies in my girlie bits as almost in slow motion his head leans down and his mouth meets mine and I know that for the rest of the night I'll be in a whirlwind of bliss. The quiet calm is about to turn loud, very very loud.

There's nothing close to relaxation in me now. There's comfort, yes, but my thoughts and body are wild with anticipation. He's such a remarkably great kisser. I can feel within the motions of his tongue in my mouth that he's secretly saying to me _"Do you want me to do this on your pussy baby?_" and I do, oh fuck do I ever. Thank god that he's so good at the seduction because going from point A to point P…..P?... can be great during time constraints and heated moments or situations of the sort, but he is so great at taking his time and covering all his bases, well my bases really. He holds my whole breast in his hand for a moment, well close to the whole thing, I AM rockin' the double d's, but he's got big…MmmmMMMmmm….hands, and as if my damn near constant moaning isn't calling his attention enough, he grasps my nipple with his finger and his thumb and a low begging "ffffuuuucccckkkkk" escapes my mouth.

"Do you like that baby?" he asks. I'm sure just wanting me to actually say the words.

"God that feels so fucking good" I moan. I really do try to think of more eloquent sexy ways to say shit like that, but it's more my tits and cooter doing any of the thinking for me right now, and while they're fun and sassy, they're simple simple creatures so, that's what actually comes out of my mouth. All the pretty words in my head have definitely not been invited to this party. The other two bitches won't let most my brain in…_ok, maybe the memory part so we can remember this shit later_. Evil little girlie bits.

The way his breathing hitches and soft moans fall from his mouth as he licks and suck my nipples makes me so fucking hot. I mean, I know this feels awesome to me, but the fact that he finds it so hot too is amazing. I love that he loves putting me into this complete state of ecstasy. Not just for selfish reasons, but because he cares, and that shit is like the fucking Loch Ness Monster. I've heard stories about men that care if their woman is pleased, but figured it was just a bunch of fictional 'lizard in a bunch of cold water' kind of bullshit story. But god damn if I didn't have me the Loch Ness Big Cock Pussy Licker Monster right here.

_*thump thump thump*_ my cooter is so wet I think she's crying from jealousy of my tits as they've been getting worked over. I worry for a moment that I've said something out loud as his hand rises from my breast and cups my pussy at that exact moment, but I know he just reads me so well. As his finger slides along my wet slit and into the heat of my pussy I let out a pleading whimper that I hear in my head as more. He pumps his finger in me a few times, feeling so deep inside me, as louder begging moans escape my mouth.

"God, you're fucking wet baby" he moans as he leans in slip his tongue into my mouth.

Not only am I grateful for the warm heated kiss because his kisses deserve their own little awards in the ever growing showcase, but also because it stops the ungracious words 'fuck yah I am' from going straight from my cooter out of my mouth and all I can get out is a resounding "MmmmMMMMMmmmMMM" as his lips cover mine.

The heartbeat that was in my cooter is now a twitching and pleading and begging. With every pump of his finger and every roll over my clit come more and more expletives "fuck baby. That feels so fucking good. Oh shhhhhit" and I could give a rats ass less how uncivilized I sound because 'fuck baby…that feels so fucking good….oh shhhhhit'…are exactly the right words to describe how it feels.

I used to get into so much trouble in school because as my teacher quite literally put it to my parents "That Bella really needs to learn to keep her big trap shut". Yah, that went over like a lead weight with my folks, but every teacher complained that I was chatty Kathy so they let it go figuring if it was basically true they wouldn't push the whole rudeness factor. The point is…..I am chatty Kathy and getting all my buttons pushed sure as hell ain't gonna make me be less so. Like I said, the words and moans and garble that actually comes out of my mouth is a fraction of what's in my head. I guess it would actually be fair to say that I have very little control, or knowledge for that matter, of what's in my head and what's coming out of my mouth and I don't care. I probably only think it's in my head when it's really straight from my girlie bits to god's ears, pun intended because right now 'god' is the man that wonderful finger is attached to, Edward.

"Is that good baby?" Edward asks up against my ear in a whisper that sends chills down my neck. He may not be a chatty fucking Kathy like me, and I'm not by any means saying that's a bad thing, there's no right or wrong way to say shit in these moments, you say what you think, if you're just feeling and letting the moment take you where it takes you and don't feel the need to blabber on like I apparently do, then don't. If his words were forced it wouldn't feel right to him. But god damn when that man decides to say something it's fucking hot and it usually entails calling me baby which is super fucking hot.

"Fuck baby, you're finger in me feels so good" I say between very heated breaths.

His finger slides out of me and rolls around my clit. Rolling and petting and touching. "Like this out here?" he says still rolling his wet finger around my most sensitive spot which gets a deep sincere moan from me, "or like this" he says darkly as his finger pushes inside me and starts pumping without ever actually coming all the way out.

"Jesus, fuck!" I practically scream. _What's my most sensitive spot_? Fuck, I'm not sure anymore because Loch Ness has brought along his friend Abominable Snowman in the form of Edward's finger that knows how to hit spots inside me I never knew existed.

There are moments when I just shut the fuck up for a minute because I'm completely brainless with stimulation that my mouth will sort of just hang open very slightly as if I'm shocked, and this is one of those moments. Between his finger, inside me and then rolling around my hot clit my brain stutters around all rational thought.

"Oh no you don't" he says smirking at me and pulling his body slightly away from mine.

_Holy hell, what did I do to be punished like this_. He's pulling away? What happened? In the space between his body and mine I realize that my arm has shifted from being on his back to being inside his boxers wrapped around his glorious cock. I let out a tiny giggle. I do remember doing that. It was partly just sexual instinct, but mainly a thought that I'm so glad I caught rattling around the hazed brain of mine…_fuck I want to stroke Edward's cock._

I furrow my brows and make a pouty face, but do not stop as he's requested. Well, his mouth requested I should say….because his hard cock in my hand is definitely enjoying the attention. As I stroke up and down, making sure to go high enough that the pressure includes the spot where the head reaches the shaft, I feel it getting harder and making little frantic twitches. I can feel that he's torn between one part of him wanting to pull away from my grasp because he doesn't want to cum just yet, and another part of him…..the one that's smiling in my hand….wanting him to cum all over the side of my leg.

"Does that feel good?" I whisper into his mouth when he releases our kiss for a moment.

His response is a louder and firmer moan back into my mouth. I feel a dot of liquid that's come out of his cock in anticipation for the fucking it's planning on giving my pussy, and I use my thumb to softly roll the liquid around the head before bringing my hand back down the shaft, which earns me another equally as firm moan from him. Within his shifting from bringing his body closer to mine, to seeming as though he's going to pull away, I wonder if him and the cock are having the same argument me and the cooter often have…_don't you think we should give some attention now and not take all the attention? Fuck no!_

He's still sliding his finger in and out of me. It gets so fucking deep and then feels so good at the entrance too and back and forth. All the while pulling out to roll around the clit. Fuck. I can't decided which feels better and fuck am I glad I don't have to choose between the two because I think they're a package deal and Edward knows this so…fucking…..very…well. You would think that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else in the world, and as I do concentrate on something else besides my hot little cooter, she gets a little miffed…_what now?...what are you thinking about?...what could be as good as this that it would distract you even in the slightest? Ohhhhhh…_.And she realizes it's one of her BFF's, the extremely large cock that I'm stroking into a frenzy. He's getting close. The shaft is so fucking hard that I can feel every vein while the skin effortlessly slides around the muscle. Oh that wonderful beautiful muscle. The dots of dew that leave the tip are also telling me that he's going to cum soon, and his fingers are sliding in and out of me around the silk of my own dew.

"No baby, not yet" he says in a hiss and he pulls away releasing my hand from his aching cock. I whimper in disappointment and moan in anticipation within the same heated breath. I know his cock is giving him a huge…..what the fuck….to that decision. And I would almost be insulted if I didn't know why he did it. He wants me to cum, and fuck, I really want that too. For a second he kneels on the bed over me keeping his hand on my pussy, playing in a teasing way, watching me and her squirm because neither of us have forgotten our mission and it looks like check….and mate.

He firmly grabs the back of my knees and pulls me to the edge of the bed where he kneels down so his face is even with my pleading little pussy. His tongue oh…..so…..fucking…..slowly licks my slit stopping at the little button of my clit where he rolls his tongue around and around and around and my head starts spinning around and around and around right along with it. Operation Get That Man's Tongue On My Cooter is in effect and all the butterflies in my body instantly migrate to my pussy and abdomen where the fly and flutter matching the movements of his wonderful warm hot tongue.

"ffff…..fffff…..fffff" along with some garbled noises and moans is all I really get out of my mouth right off the bat. I can't even form the word, not in that first instant of impact. But straight from my hot wild cooter to my mouth comes the "fffuuuccckkk" that is such a sweet release. Again, all the sweet eloquent words in my head are trapped in the haze of the pleasure I feel. While the words in my head rattle around like…_'Edward it amazes me how you peel away my shyness and touch me in so many ways, physically and emotionally. I've never felt anything like this before. The heat of your touch, the strength of your love, the passion passing between us. And I know it's because of two things, we are so fucking in love and you are so fucking good at what you're doing to me'_…..yah well even my eloquent word are littered with expletives when my pussy's starting to tighten from almost being over the edge, but it comes out of my mouth like "Fuck baby. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck me with your tongue just like that. Oh…my…god!"

I can feel all the butterflies flitter and electric waves concentrate on his finger inside me and his tongue licking and sucking my oh…so….hot clit. It's amazing. He's making what feels like a million different movements and each one feels as incredible as the last. I can hear myself in my head saying…._oh yah, right there, yah, just like that, no like that, that's the best, oh fuck, no that's the best, right there_….because they're ALL the best. If he's trying to figure out what I like he's got to be able to tell from my pleads for more that it's defiantly and 'all of the above' situation.

"OOooooOOoooOOO god. Oh baby, that feels so fucking good" I say as I can feel all the muscles anywhere near my cooter tightening. "Fuck baby. You're going to make me…..c…cum" I stutter out between moans. The f-bomb echoes throughout the room in random whispers and screams as he's taking me closer to the edge. Everything pulls to my core, the core of my being, the core of my heart, the core of my pussy, and during the only completely silent moment…I cum. I explode into a million pieces and my mind is utterly blank as I feel my release, just feel, and as quickly as I shattered I'm thrown back together and…..

"!", yah, that pretty much says it all. "Oh my god baby. You made me cum so hard". I say, twitching and writhing around like my body is having its own personal earthquake. He keeps licking and sucking, pumping his finger in and out of my extremely wet pleased pussy, even harder than before I think, and I only say "I think" because since his tongue hit my pussy "think" is not something I'm capable of. I'm not sure whether the cooter is laughing hysterically, sobbing tears of joy, begging for more, pleading for rest from overstimulation, or all of the above. I'm pretty fucking sure it's all of the above. And he just….keeps….fucking….going. I grab his hair, and I'm not sure if it's to stop him because everything is so fucking sensitive and over stimulated or if it's to smother his face into my pussy more than it already is…..definitely mostly the latter of the two.

After another few minutes of him lapping me up and my whimpers and pleads of gratitude I find to strength and ware withal to finally form some words that make fucking sense…."Baby, please" is as close as any form of asking him to stop that my body will allow me to say. It's not that I want him to stop, it's more that I WILL have to put into a loony bin because my brain WILL lose all rational if he keeps this up.

He stands up at the edge of the bed where he was kneeling and looks down with a flicker of a smile out of satisfaction, while watching me laying naked, post cumming, still twitching and moaning from what HE has done to me…_oh what you've done to me Mr. Cullen_. He leans in and lies next to me on the bed while I'm still trying to catch my breath, head swimming.

"Did that feel good baby?" has whispers, his lips almost touching mine, the candles casting rays of light onto his eyes.

"Oh my god baby, are you kidding me? That was fucking unbelievable". I say with a hint of snarkiness because he can't NOT see what he did to me, so it's a bit of a ridiculous question, but then again I ask the same thing after I give him a blow job and he's clearly just cum in my mouth, so I can understand the question. I know it's partly out of really wanting to make sure I'm satisfied…._of course I am! ya think?Dur, I mean fuck yah, I mean dur_…..and partly out of just wanting me to say the words out loud. "Seriously, what you do to me, is un-fucking-believable".

He brings his hand to my cheek and around the side of my neck and leans in to give me a very heated kiss. Our mouths and lips and tongue are like they were molded for each other. Soft, hot, passionate. I feel his cock twitch in his pants against my leg and the drill sergeant that is my cooter is initiating Operation Get That Man's Cock In My Pussy, and she's calling for all hands on deck, well, just one really. I undo his pants and grasp his really hard, really large, cock in my hand. He's still laying next to me so now we're both feeling very….handy, rubbing each other like teenagers at a drive in movie. His sexy moans echo throughout our mouths. They're low and soft, but so heated and firm. Truly the unspoken language of love, our love.

His hips lurch away pulling his cock slightly from my hand. "Oh no. I'm not cumming in your hand baby. I want to fuck you" he says as a desperate whisper.

God damn it, that's so fucking hot. My cooter squeals in utter delight. She's super hot and wet from cumming, super horny from his fingers again, and super sensitive right now, so his big hard cock is exactly what she, and I, want. "Fuck, I wanna feel your cock in my soooo bad baby" I practically beg.

In one swift move he's kneeling between my legs and then leaning over me. I've got my legs bent giving him access to my pussy. He grabs his cock and pushes the head right up to my slit and holds himself over me. His cock slides immediately to the deepest parts of my pussy. I can feel that I'm so tight and wet around him, and his loud labored moan acknowledges his agreement. The more he slides his cock to where the head meets my slit and then slides back in so deeply, the harder he's getting, and the more I continue my borage of moans and whimpers and "Fuck baby. Fuck, that feels so fucking good. Shit, you're cock feels good in me. Ffffuuuucccckkk!"

"You like that baby? You like my fucking cock in you?" he asks in his hot no-more-mister-nice-guy voice.

"Holy shit. Come in me baby. Fuck, I wanna feel you cum in me….ppplllleeeaaasseee" I pretty much scream back at him.

Fuck I love the way his cock twitches and trembles inside me while he's cumming. The hot jizz filling me, warming me even more from the inside. His body gives into the shattering and gently falls on top of me, and I welcome the closeness. "I love you baby" he whispers sweetly into my neck with a labored breath.

"I love you too baby"xoxoxox.

Thank you so much for reading my first story (one-shot) I appreciate it so so much. Please please please leave feedback...I need my...um..."ego" stroked. xoxox


End file.
